Por qué lo Resiste
by emjai
Summary: The call of the sea, it haunts them all...so why resist it? Join Will Turner and his daughter, Billie, as they try to regain what was stolen from them after Elizabeths death. OCOC, WOC, JOC
1. Chapter One

A/n: Okay, As much as i wish i did...i don't own disney, the characters or whatever. Oh wait, i own billie :D I hope you all like her! This is my first potc fic, and i hope its a decent one - please please try and review and then i'll please please try and update as much as possible :D The story is 19 years after potc, what has happened since then WILL be told to you as we go, so don't fret. 'Por que lo Resist' means 'why resist it' in spanish...or so i'm told. any corrections - do tell me! Also, I'm not telling you all the characters just yet. but hold onto your hats because its one big love-fest bonanaza! anyhow, here's the first chapter...it may rise in rating later. enjoy, mates!

**Por qué lo Resiste**

**Chapter One**

The young man fell to the ground, all the breath escaping his lungs as his back crashed against the dirt. The dust that rose from his fall settled on his face, causing him to cough before becoming aware of the sharp metal point at his throat.  
  
The man standing over him wore a grim frown.  
  
"In one small move I could kill you," he stated in a chilling tone, "But then I'd have no one to teach, now would I?"  
  
He held his hand out to help up his protégé, laughing at the wide-eyed boy.  
  
"That, Mr. Turner," he spluttered, "was cruel!" He grasped the pitcher of water on the table and swigged from it, removing the taste of dirt from his lips.  
  
"That, Thomas," Will mocked, "Was a lesson!"  
  
Tom's eyebrows shot up in horror, "But you could've killed me!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, will sheathed his sword and fixed up his appearance. "Yes," he drawled, "that would be the point."  
  
"How do you mean, Sir?"  
  
Exasperated with the boy, Will sighed, "Your footwork was under par, Tom. You needed to understand quite how...essential it is to have good footwork!"  
  
"My footwork is just fine, thank you very much," Tom pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Will chuckled at the childish attitude, "If it was so fine, Mr. Hatchway, then how did I manage to make you fall just by forcing you to move diagonally backwards?"  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes, "You didn't make me fall. I pretended to fall to..."he struggled to think of a 'cunning' reason when a high-pitched whine came from behind the locked doors of the Blacksmiths' Forge.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" The voice cried in frustration, "Are you nearly done yet?"  
  
Will moved and unlocked the door, mumbling, "saved by the wail, boy."   
  
Immediately, the door was pushed open and a young girl of about seventeen came bounding in. Her bronze curls were bouncing loose across her back, obviously taken down from what would have been an elaborate affair and her large dark brown eyes were lit with a happiness and humour that was rare in girls of her status. The dress she wore was of a powder blue silk - a fine gown for a fine lady - however, the style was dated and the hem was covered in mud and ripped in places. Tossing an apple from hand to hand, she sat on a stool by the fire, facing the two men, "What was taking you so long? I've been wandering around the docks for over two hours now!"   
  
"What?" Will exclaimed.   
  
The girl froze and grimaced, before taking a giant bite from her apple.  
  
"Don't play that game with me, Princess. What do you mean you've been 'wandering around the docks?' You were supposed to be visiting with Jacintha!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued to munch on her apple.  
  
"Billie! Answer me!"  
  
She swallowed, "Dad, you've told me countless times not to talk whilst eating!"  
  
"There are exceptions to every rule," he said forebodingly.   
  
Smiling sweetly, "Then there's an exception for the 'No Being Out At The Docks By Yourself Rule,' isn't there?"   
  
There was a long, tense pause as the two Turners glared at eachother. Suddenly, Thomas thrust a pouch of coins into Will's hand before excusing himself and running out the door.  
  
Will sighed and locked the door. Slowly, he descended the stairs to where his daughter sat by the fire pouting,  
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye to Tommy! Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him around some place or the other. He's usually down at the -"  
  
"There is blatantly no adequate exception for being down there, Billie," Will stated calmly, sitting down in the padded chair next to her.   
  
Billie huffed and finally gave in,  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry! I really am sorry! It's just that I," she paused, her eyes dancing with emotions, "I couldn't resist!"  
  
Will smiled softly, "C'mere, Princess, let's have a talk."  
  
Reflecting his smile, she sat on his lap and leant against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said softly, looking up at him. She noted how significantly he had changed during the past few years. There were now more little lines at the corners or his eyes and a streak of grey coursed from his temple through his dark, shoulder length ponytail. Since her mother died, Will Turner had aged. As if his love for her kept him youthful, the moment she had passed, his body mourned her. His spirit grieved for his loss. Yet, knowing he would see her again some day, he strove on with a smile, dedicating all his time and love to his only child, Billie Octavia Turner.  
  
The lines around his eyes crinkled as he grinned at her, "Did you even make an _appearance_ at Jacintha Barret's tea?"  
  
"Yes," Billie said proudly, "I went for a whole ten minutes! But they made the mistake of putting me opposite the window. All I could see the entire time was the sea. So, naturally, all I wanted to do was leave!"   
  
Will laughed at her before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers, conspiratorially.  
  
"How did ye escape, lass?" He asked, putting on his pirate accent.  
  
Billie giggled, "Argh! 'Twas a marvellous escape, m'lad!" She rose, swaggering about, using wild hand gestures to describe a ludicrous story involving reincarnating the lobsters on the table as a distraction to the 'strumpets' present and slaying all the 'redcoats' that followed her to the docks.   
  
Having never met the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, Will was stunned at the likeness of her pirate impersonation to his old friend. He snorted in laughter as she finished her story,  
  
"An' I jumped from the roof of the carriage an' landed righ' at yer door!"  
  
He applauded, "Aye! 'Twas a marvellous escape, indeed, me bonny lass!" Resting back in his chair, he raised an eyebrow at her, "but how did you really get out of it?"  
  
She blushed, "I told them I had forgotten my parasol and I 'left to go get it' and never came back..." She winced and closed her eyes, preparing for the scolding of her angry father.  
  
It never came.  
  
She opened her eyes to see her father shaking with silent laughter, tears of mirth streaking down his face. Biting her bottom lip, she began to giggle once more.  
  
The man watching from outside their window was struggling to hold his laughter in as well.

------

A/N: What happened to Elizabeth? How did Billie get called 'Billie'? Why has Billie not met Jack? Who the hell is Thomas? Will Thomas and Billie get it together? And who in the hell is watching Will and Billie??????

all will be revealed....soon. ish.

Tell me what you think? You like the characters? Any ideas of where's i'm going?


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews - keep them up and give me moooooooore!!! And... all the answers to your questions will come.....eventually. ;)  
  
Don't own anything except a coffee mug and a laptop. Oh. And Billie and Gil.  
  
**Por qué lo Resiste  
**  
**Chapter Two  
**  
The man watching from outside their window was struggling to hold his laughter in as well.   
  
..................  
  
It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. The silent giggles he'd allowed himself accidentally turned into a snort.  
  
Hearing a noise outside, Will frowned but kept laughing. He stood up and motioned for Billie to keep laughing. She frowned at him but continued to giggle falsely along with her father.   
  
Outside, their observer was flat against the wall, peeking through a crack in the door. Upon seeing Will reach for his sword he huffed petulantly,  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
He drew two pistols from his belt and kicked the door open, seeing a pretty girl gasping and her father raising his sword.  
  
He rolled his eyes and pointed the pistols at them both, "hel-lo! Man with two guns here! Doubt you'd want to fight me, mate!"  
  
Will glared at him, still wielding his blade, "If you were a real man then you would fight fair."  
  
"Aye, mate, but I'm a pirate so I come with different rules - obviously," the pirate said smugly, taking the steps down further into the room.  
  
"Don't take another step," Will shouted, "Take whatever you want. If it is me you want, then fine - I'll go. Just don't hurt the girl."  
  
The pirate laughed, "Jeez, mate, lighten up! I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't want anything!"  
  
"The guns in both of our faces would state otherwise, pirate!"  
  
"Firstly, you say 'pirate' like it's a bad thing. Secondly, it's for self-preservation, mate. Had I not accidentally made myself out to be a stalker of sorts then you wouldn't have got your sword out, am I right? I would've knocked on the door, but you would've knocked off my block, savvy?"  
  
Will looked at him suspiciously, "then drop your weapons."  
  
Bowing slightly, the pirate drawled, "only if you drop yours, mate."  
  
Billie stared at the stranger- taking in his appearance in detail should he need a description later. 'Right', she thought, 'Top to bottom...Combed dark hair tied back with a tatty black ribbon, two piercings in his right ear_....ew_, high cheekbones, dark eyes, tanned skin, neat goatee, dirty white shirt, _dirty _fingernails, black breeches, sea boots and wielding... guns." She frowned at the lack of any other weapon on his person.

Taking a closer look at his face as well, Will decided the pirate was still a teenager. He could win a battle with this boy for sure, so he nodded curtly and dropped his weapon to the ground.  
  
The pirate threw the guns to the floor with a flourish.  
  
"Lovely," the pirate exclaimed, "Now, do you have any food? I'm famished!" He walked over to the fire, rubbing his hands and winking at Billie, "hello, luv!"  
  
Gaping in indignation, Billie struggled for words.  
  
"Now, love, that's not all that attractive-"  
  
She stood, shouting, "How dare you?"  
  
He winced, "Not that you're not pretty, lass, you're damn sensitive, but I know a heap of guys who'd pay for looks like y -"  
  
"No, you moron! How dare you come into our shop in the middle of the day with...with...guns...and then try to be civil?"  
  
He shrugged, "pirate?"  
  
Will shoved a plate of bread under the pirate's nose and turned to Billie, "calm down - we'll see what he wants, and if worst comes to worst we will call the guard."  
  
Glaring at the rugged man attacking his loaf, Billie sat back down and clenched her fists.  
  
"Now," Will started, turning towards the pirate, "What is your name and what is your business here?"  
  
"Well, good Sir," the pirate started, "I have been kicked off my ship-"  
  
Billie snorted, "_un-_surprising..."  
  
The pirate turned to her and sneered, "_un-_attractive! Anyway, I have been kicked off my ship to come and collect you," he looked at Will and turned back to look disdainfully at Billie, "and I suppose you too."  
  
Ignoring his fuming daughter, Will looked confused, "'collect us'? What do you mean 'collect us'?"  
  
"I mean, Mr. Turner, that I will be taking you and your charming daughter, Billie Octavia Turner," he paused in thought and turned back to Billie, "you know your initials spell 'bot'? Did the other kids around here ever call you 'Bot-bot'? 'Cause that would be terrible!"  
  
Billie looked at him, horrified, "no!"  
  
"Oh, so you won't mind if I do? Thanks, Bot-bot! Anyway, I mean, Mr. Turner, that I will be taking you and your charming daughter, Bot-bot, back to my ship where we'll go on a very exciting and daring adventure!" He finished his spiel with a glorious grin, showing off a tiny diamond embedded in one of his canine teeth.  
  
Will was stunned, "how do you know our names?"  
  
"I know a lot about you, Will," he said with a smile, "so... Are you ready to go?"  
  
With a definite shake of his head, Will said, "no. We will not be going with you."  
  
The pirate winced and pressed his palms together, "Please, please don't say that. If you do, I'll be forced to knock you both out and drag you to the ship all by myself. So just come willingly, for the sake of my back?" He emphasised this by sucking in some breath and rubbing the small of his back.  
  
Will closed his eyes for a moment, "take me, fine. But let my girl stay?"  
  
"Can't! She's seen me. She knows who you're with... she can't stay. She _has_ to come," he said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"I'll have you know I can manage fine at sea, you disgusting oaf! I will go, father! We'll both go, see what this is all about and then escape later if it's bad!" Billie said with vigour.   
  
"This isn't a story, Billie," Will said, looking concerned, "you can't just 'escape' when the going gets bad. We'll be on a ship with pirates, are you sure you can handle that?"  
  
"I'm not a baby any more, Daddy," she said, scowling.  
  
"You're my baby, Princess," he said, still staring at her worriedly.  
  
"How sweet!" the pirate crowed, putting his hands on his cheeks and fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Billie, go pack your work clothes and my clothes...take anything you need," Will said.   
  
With a withering glare tossed in the direction of the pirate, Billie disappeared up the stairs to their living quarters.  
  
"What ship is it you sail under?" Will asked, taking the pirates plate.  
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he puffed up his chest before stating proudly "the Black Pearl, mate."  
  
Will dropped the plate, its brittle form smashing into tiny pieces. A sudden recognition flooded Will.  
  
"What?" he whispered, his eyes never breaking the contact with pirate.  
  
"You heard me, mate - the Black Pearl."   
  
Quick footsteps could be heard above them.  
  
"What is your name?" Will asked breathlessly, hoping the answer would be the one he thought it to be.  
  
"Gil, Mr. Turner." The pirate answered, appearing to be a little fazed for the first time that afternoon.  
  
Billie appeared at the stairs, confused at the lack of weapons.  
  
"And," Will swallowed, hoping to alleviate the dryness of his throat, "and your last name?"  
  
"Why," Gil smirked, "I'm Gilbert Sparrow, mate!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Duh DUH DUUUUUUUUHNNNNN!!!  
  
Is Gil related to Jack? Where IS Jack? Where is Gil taking the Turners on his ship? What is this adventure about? Who ARE all these people?   
  
... Actually if you need the answer to that, you should probably watch pirates of the Caribbean to get the general gist...  
  
REVIEW?! PWEEEEEEEEEASE!!!


End file.
